


You Stumble, I Catch You

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: tigatog100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-22
Updated: 2004-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	You Stumble, I Catch You

Pippin stumbled, blinded in the deep dark. Merry steadied him instinctively. Grateful, Pippin's lips grazed his ear, kissing the pointed tip slightly, Pippin standing on tiptoe.

Merry thought of the first time Pippin had done it. They were in Great Smials one glorious summer, and they had been somehow coerced into baking. Merry had flicked flour playfully at Pippin, who had dusted himself off and smeared some on his nose. Then he had just stood on tiptoe and kissed Merry's ear like that.

This time it was Pippin who caught Merry, stumbling blindly in the dark, surprised to be there.


End file.
